to zanarkand
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: un morceau de piano. deux vies incomplètes. un ange triste. elle voudrait tellement que son frère soit heureux. mais pour eux...


Bonjour.

Allez sur youtube et tapez "Final Fantasy X Intro Theme". Ecoutez tout en lisant, ou mieux, écoutez une fois sans rien faire, à part vous concentrer sur la musique, et écoutez le une seconde fois en lisant.

Bonne lecture...

Ce morceau de piano... elle l'a souvent entendu quand elle le cotoyait. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas lui qui joue. Cette fête, dans les rues... elle est sortie pour se changer les idées, et voilà que cette musique lui rappelle... Il était pour elle une source de bonheur et de tristesse. Rien n'existe pendant qu'elle l'écoute.

Sauf lui.

Elle l'imagine là, près d'elle, et lui sourit, comme elle aimerait tant qu'il le fasse. Mais il ne le fera jamais. Elle voudrait tellement de choses, mais elle laisserait tout tomber.

Pour lui.

Elle abandonnerait son métier, qui d'ailleurs ne lui plait plus. elle les hait tous, ces bureaucrates qui la regardent comme si elle allait leur sauter dessus. Elle ne le ferait pas. C'était son rôle.

A lui.

Elle oublierait ses amis. Elle n'en a d'ailleurs pas tant que ça. elle n'en avait qu'un.

Lui.

Elle couperait les pont avec sa famille... avec ce qui lui restait de sa famile. Seul son père comptait. Mais maintenant... elle n'a plus rien.

A part lui.

Mais il n'est pas là. Il n'est plus là. Il est parti, dans cet avion. Et elle ne sais pas ou il est. Elle voudrait tellement l'avoir auprès d'elle. Juste qu'il soit là... mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est seule. Les recherches, à défaut d'avoir été abandonnées, ont été relèguées au second plan. Ils sont sur qu'_il_ n'est pas resté sur le sol américain. Elle ne sais ce qu'elle ferait pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

Etre avec lui.

Ce morceau de piano... il ne le jouait que pour une seule personne.

Elle.

Au départ, il ne lui était pas destiné, mais après sa mort... il n'avais plus voulu le jouer. Personne n'en était digne.

A part elle.

Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir être à ses côtés. Juste pouvoir la regarder, sentir son parfum, la suivre, tout au long de la journée, même si elle refuse qu'il s'approche.

Etre avec elle.

Il donnerait tout son être. Son cœur, son corps, son âme.

Pour elle.

Mais elle n'est pas là, il l'a laissé. Il n'a pas eu le choix, pour une fois. D'habitude, il décide, mais là, il devait fuir. Il l'avait embrassé. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. Mais au moins, maintenant, il aura un souvenir innoubliable, juste pour lui. un souvenir intemporel.

D'elle.

Ce morceau de piano, il le jouait pour moi, quand j'était petite. Puis je suis morte, et lui a continué, tant bien que mal, mais tout avait changé. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il ait prit un mauvais chemin, même s'il est loin d'en avoir prit un bon. Et je ne peux l'en blamer. je le comprend. C'est mon frère après tout. Et j'ai vu mon frère faire connaissance avec l'agent, derrière cette vitre, dans cette prison. J'ai vu cette étincelle se rallumer dans ses yeux, qui y avait disparu depuis ma mort. jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse pour lui.

Pour eux.

Mais il a fui. Puis elle l'a retrouvé, encore, mais il est parti, encore et toujours, sacrifiant une partie de lui. parce qu'il ne peut rester prisonnier. Mais elle le sais. Elle ne voulait juste pas qu'elle parte, elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle. Et je la comprend. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il reste auprès de moi. Mais il n'a pu me sauver, me retenir dans son monde. alors il se punit. Il refuse le bonheur, parce que je ne l'ai pas connu. Mais il mérite. Et elle aussi.

Juste eux.

Et ils souffrent, chacun de leur côté. Ils ont mal, tellement mal. Et ils donneraient tout pour pouvoir être ensemble. Que plus rien n'existe.

Sauf eux.

Ils arracheraient leur cœur de leur propre main pour l'offrir à l'autre.

_l'amour me semblait joyeux_

_quand il tenait mon cœur entre ses mains_

_et dans ses bras, _

_ma dame était endormie_

_enveloppée dans un voile._

_Il la réveilla et,_

_Tremblante et obéissante_

_Elle mangea le cœur brulant dans sa main._

_Alors, en sanglotant,_

_Je l'ai vu m'abandonner_

_« - un homme pourrait-il être aussi obsédé par une femme à a suite d'une seule rencontre ?_

_- pourrait-elle lui inspirer un tel appétit et le nourrir par la simple vision qu'elle lui offre ? je le crois. Mais pourrait elle aussi voir sa détresse et souffrir pour lui ? »_

Il savait, ce jour là, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être juste tous les deux. Et quand il l'a embrassé, elle a compris elle aussi. Alors maintenant je suis triste. Tellement déçu.

Mais pas par eux.

Par la vie. Cette vie qui m'a séparée de lui. cette vie qui les a tant fait souffrir. Cette vie qu'il veut quitter. Ce qu'elle n'est pas prète à faire... encore. Mais il va venir, à mes côtés. Nous seront réunis. Et il pourra âtre auprès d'elle. Puis elle nous rejoindra aussi, plus tard. Et nous seront enfin une famille...

Misha Lecter...

Voilà, ce n'est pas franchement joyeux, j'en ai bien conscience. Le pire c'est qu'au départ je pensais me limiter à son point de vue à elle. Mais... comment laisser Hanni sur le côté ? et Misha est venue naturellement. Enfin,... reviews ???


End file.
